The present invention generally relates to the field of capital market investment instruments and more specifically to a computer-implemented method and system for score based evaluation of investment decisions and strategies particularly in the field of high yield corporate bond financial market.
Generally speaking, bonds are loans to companies or governments. Purchasing a bond means lending money for that company's or government's survival, thus receiving regular interest payments for the use of your money.
High yield bond issuance recorded a dramatic growth during the last couple of years, not only in the US, but also in Europe and Canada. At the same time, default rates crept higher and investors' returns suffered from a sharp drop in liquidity during the third quarter. Looking forward, investors avidly desire the incremental returns provided by non-investment grade corporate debt. At the same time, they are concerned about the possibility of an economic slowdown and its potentially adverse impact on the equity values that provide the credit cushion beneath their bonds.
Nevertheless, an investment objective particularly in the field of high yield corporate bonds, e.g. using corresponding investment funds, is seeking maximum current income through investment in a diversified portfolio of high yield debt securities. Hereby capital appreciation is a secondary objective.
Knowing how a particular investment decision or strategy performed historically gives one the vital information one needs on its risk, variability, and persistence of returns. In the past, it took the combination of fast computers and huge databases to obtain an assessment for an investment decision or strategy. Often those decisions and strategies are made without use of a computer where it is almost impossible to determine what strategy guided the development of a capital market. The number of underlying factors, e.g. price-to-earnings ratio or dividend yield, that an investor could consider seemed endless. Thus the best one could do was look at portfolios in the most general ways.
There exist several capital market investment management approaches developed for manufacturing or services industries. In particular, investment instruments like securities such as high yield (HY) bonds are products with demand and supply factors only they are traded on financial markets. Unique to HY bonds is the very important role of financial institutions, who act as intermediaries to match the needs of lenders and borrowers. Their role is crucial for financial markets to operate efficiently. The product HY bond is provided by corporations in need of money, but the service ‘Issuing and placing HY bonds’ is inevitably linked to the financial advice and know-how of investment banks. Today no corporation could issue a HY Bond by itself; the issue is distributed for them to the lenders of money. These financial institutions are essential to re-package finance i.e. small amounts of savings from a large number of individuals and re-packaging them into larger bundles for lending to businesses, in order to reduce risk by placing small sums from numerous individuals in to large, well-diversified investment portfolios, such as unit trusts, to transform liquidity by bringing together short-term savers and long-term borrowers, e.g. building societies and banks, and to minimize transaction costs by providing convenient and relatively inexpensive services for linking small savers to large borrowers (Pike and Neale (1999), Corporate Finance and Investment, 3rd edition, U.K., Prentice Hall).
A known approach for analyzing a capital market is Porters five-forces analysis (Porter, M. E. (1979) “How competitive forces shape strategy”, Harvard Business Review 52(2), 1979) which is applied as follows. The object for the analysis is the product-service package of HY bonds. The rivalry between these packages is amongst investment banks to be most the successful in issuing HY bonds. These HY bonds are supplied by corporations and the buyers are principally the above mentioned financial institutions. FIG. 1 visualizes the underlying relationships. The analysis considers only HY corporate bonds as a sub-segment of corporate bonds as part of the debt capital market. The emphasis is on the primary market from an investment bank's perspective.
In addition, financial consultancies such as PriceWaterhouseCoopers, KPMG and Ernst & Young have already built up financial advisory services, including specialized corporate finance departments competing directly with investment banks.
To compete successfully in the HY bonds market, the reputation of the investment banks plays a crucial role. Datta, Iskandar-Datta and Patel (1997), for example, found that the degree of under-pricing for bond IPOs (Initial Public Offerings), like stock IPOs, is inversely related to the reputation of the investment bank. Fridson (1990) adds another line of competition—the liquidity in the secondary market. It is important to attract regular market makers in addition to the original underwriter. Only competing market makers ensure sufficient validity of price quotations, because price variability declines in a market for small, illiquid issues that trade only on a workout basis. Fridson mentioned a minimum size of about USD 60 m. Furthermore, investment banks must support their deals in the aftermarket, which in turn necessitates a well-capitalised secondary trading effort.
In conclusion it is important for an investment bank to find the right balance between maintaining liquid markets, profitably trading on their own and other issues, and reasonably constraining risks.
Another perspective relates to the individual type of investor. Datta et al. (Datta et al., “The Pricing of Initial Public Offers of Corporate Straight Dept, Journal of Finance, Vol. 52, Issue 1, March 1997) argues that investment grade issues are sold exclusively on bond rating to investors who are interested primarily in safety of the principal and not in appreciation of price. On the other hand, not unlike equity offerings, HY issues are sold based on stories that relate to future prospects of the firms. Generally speaking, three types can be differentiated: Trading oriented investor, long-term investor and retail investor. Retail investors, e.g. individuals and corporations, will mainly buy the HY bond and hold it until redemption. Long-term investors take typically a very long-term view of about 7-10 years. Insurance companies and pension funds are amongst them. Trading-oriented investors such as HY mutual funds, hedge funds, broker dealers and banks continuously observe the market looking for profit opportunities. Probably most mutual funds are managed actively trying to beat the market. They aim to prevent negative credit drifts (downgrades or defaults) and benefit from undervalued bonds, which have up-grade potential in one way or another. In order to achieve their goals enormous efforts to overcome information asymmetry against investment banks is undertaken. Datta et al. (1997) studies acknowledge that institutional investors are generally well-informed and informational asymmetry is expected to be limited. As a result these better informed companies are better able to bargain.
Considering the inability of insurance companies and funds to integrate backwards lowers their bargaining power. Furthermore the position of banks as advisors of HY issues, customers and main distribution channel is taking power away from other customers. Banks are already forward integrated giving them an advantage in bargaining. In addition, the many HY funds are specialized only in HY bonds, thus having virtually no substitutes. In favour of the customers is their huge size; sometimes hundreds of millions managed by only one fund. The bigger the purchases of buyers and the smaller their number, the greater the cost of loosing one customer.
Apart from the relative bargaining power the buyer's price sensitivity determines the strengths of buying power. Here the great importance of the HY issues to the performance of the HY funds etc. and the comparatively low differentiation of HY issues lead to a high degree of price sensitivity. Adding the fierce competition amongst funds to attract investment enlarges this trend.
In conclusion, the economic power of the customers compared to investment banks is relatively strong, thus lowering the profit potential for investment banks. In particular, HY funds drive already the European HY market and will grow stronger. While the European fund sector is estimated to be worth more than Euro 2,000 bn and is expected to triple by 2005 it is still fragmented. Wall Street Journal (Oct. 20, 1999) published that of the 12,000 funds in the EU only around 3,500 could be deemed to be truly cross border. 7,000 funds are pure domestic vehicles. Thus, the European HY market consists more of several national HY markets but as funds and other investors grow pan-European, the market will lose its borders immediately.
Summarizing, the few HY issuers face about two dozen investment banks. Because the banks cannot integrate backwards and the companies cannot integrate forwards, here the status quo in terms of bargaining power remains. On the other side, companies totally depend on the ability to place the issue and look after it in the secondary market. Furthermore, investment banks watch closely their market reputation and need to have successful HY issues, thus looking closer at the company's accounts and future prospects. Taking into account that there is growing competition amongst investment banks to enter or to retain a good position within this profitable area gives companies the opportunity to choose. On balance, companies with a good market position and good future prospects have considerable bargaining power with respect to choosing an appropriate investment bank. When it comes to pricing and placing the issue, these companies depend totally on the know-how of banks, lowering their influence considerably vis-à-vis ensuring the overall success of an issue.
The predescribed high-level assessment is based on a rough market analysis of the underlying market structure and the corresponding market players. Following to that is required a low-level evaluation of each player, the relevant market forces, etc. These market evaluation steps altogether required to come to an investment decision particularly in the field of HY bonds are very complex and thus require considerable resources (human, machines etc.) and time and cost efforts to be performed and, due to lack of any computer assisted or implemented solution, often do not reveal consistent and satisfying results.
In addition, the corporate bond market history disadvantageously shows that the traditional active management tools particularly for managing high yield corporate bond market investments does not work in an efficient and consistent way, in particularly over a longer time period. Since the magnitude of the sums involved and the complexity of the relevant investment information, it is very desirable to use an objective rule-based strategy for automating, to the extent practicable, the conduct of this decision making.